Frightful Nights
by CattyGothLoli
Summary: The sight she saw made her breath catch, moonlight entered through the window, illuminating her husbands flawless face. Selphie&Riku. Oneshot.


**Loli: I apologize in advance if the character's are Out of Character****(OOC), I'm still experimenting with the style of writing that's right for me. **** I know this isn't a well known pairing, but it's still one of my favorites. I have dedicated this to _xxlottexx _****as thanks for the story she dedicated to me. **

* * *

_Darkness was everywhere, it was consuming her and all she felt was terror. Kairi's distinctive screams were heard in the distance and she choked back a sob as she ran. She tumbled to the ground when her legs finally gave out. Her__ terrified screams as heartless surrounded her helpless form._

* * *

Gasping, Selphie's green orbs scanned her bedroom warily as her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. "It was just a dream.." She murmured as images replayed in her head. She glanced over at the empty space beside her and sighed. Her breathe caught in her throat when the shadows in her room moved, but she regained it when she realized that they belonged to the trees outside. Tentatively, she placed one foot on the floor and when nothing else seemed amiss she left the bed entirely and fled towards the living room.

The sight she saw made her catch her breath, moonlight entered through the window, illuminating her husbands flawless face. His silver hair was sprawled over his pillow, his blanket covered half of his body and his legs dangled over the edge of the couch. She found his soft snores comforting as she approached and couldn't help the smile that etched itself onto her face.

"Riku..." He stirred at the mention of his name and Selphie hovered over him. When he didn't wake she gave him a chaste kiss. His reaction was instant, ocean blue orbs opened instantly at contact.

He eyed her warily as she leaned away and stretched out the kinks in his back, their couch was old and ratty, it never made for a good bed. He broke eye contact with her as he sat up and set his gaze on the window. Ignoring her would probably benefit him most considering the fight they had gotten in hours ago.

He felt warm fingers wrap around his right hand and glanced up at her questionably. "I had another nightmare... Kairi was taken first and then they got me soon after.. I tried to run! I really did, but I always trip and then they reach me..." A tear slid down Selphie's cheek and Riku's eyes softened, understanding in his gaze.

Riku grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto his lap, he kissed the crown of her head as Selphie curled into him. "I shouldn't have told you of all that happened... If I had known you would have these kinds of reactions... I would have kept quiet." His voice was soothing and Selphie tried to snuggle closer when he buried his face into her paopu fruit scented hair.

"If you hadn't told me you'd still be alone and I would have been very sad without you, Riku." Selphie spoke softly, she knew that the battle against the heartless was a topic Riku hated and there were so many things he regretted. Her voice was much more emotional when she spoke again.

"I shouldn't have thrown that vase at you, I'm _sorry_! I didn't mean any of it! I love you! I never meant for you to doubt yourself and I should have believed you when you said there was nothing between you. But! Her hands were all over you and I was just saw red. I wanted her _out_! I didn't really care if I had to throw you out along with her.. she made me so angry..."

Selphie trailed off when she felt Riku's arms tighten around her waist and a kiss placed on her temple.

"Apology accepted. Just... trust me more next time. I would never hurt you intentionally, Selphie."

Selphie nodded fervently and gave him and peck on the cheek in response. She smiled when he turned his head so she could give him another on the lips, instead, she chose to leave his embrace. She giggled when he groaned and her nightmare was forgotten. "Lets got back to bed," She murmured happily while she dodged his swipe for her waist. She let out another giggle as she swung her hips suggestively and then ran towards their bedroom.

The pillow and blanket on the couch lay forgotten as Riku made his way after her. When he slid into bed next to her, she snuggled closer to him. Her head found its way into the crook of his neck, against it she thanked him once again. Riku had always been able to chase the nightmares away, just his presence next to her had always made her stronger. They fell asleep holding each other. They both knew that as long as she was with him and he with her happiness would follow. Even if the heartless were to invade her dreams once again, Riku would always be there to chase them away and she would do the same for him.

* * *

**When you find grammar mistakes don't hesitate to tell me in a review. I know that I switch tenses a lot and my grammar leaves much to be desired. Thanks for reading~!**


End file.
